


Have a Little Patience

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, But after this they definitely switch, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Iwaizumi is impatient and it bites him in the ass, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oikawa doesn't have a gag reflex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, small attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: "How about I top you, Haji?" Oikawa suggested.“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied with no hesitation"Wait, really?"“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that for a while, but I assumed you didn’t want to top since you never said anything.”"I assumed you didn’t want to bottom!” Oikawa exclaimed.“Nope. I’ve been thinking about you fucking me for weeks.”orOikawa fucks Iwaizumi for the first time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Have a Little Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so I hope it isn't too bad.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had had nearly all their firsts together. They have been together since birth. Oikawa's mom and Iwaizumi's mom were friends so they had to grow up together. It just so happened that growing up together made them friends, each other's friends. They shared their first kiss playing a game when they were 13. Oikawa was Iwaizumi's first boyfriend and Iwaizumi was his, and they got together on Iwaizumi’s 18th birthday.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his first hickey and vice versa. Iwaizumi was the first person to give Oikawa a blowjob (Oikawa still had not given him one yet). They were each other’s first time. Since they were each other's first, they also discovered all their kinks together. Turns out Iwaizumi had a daddy kink and Oikawa had a humiliation kink along with liking things such as handcuffs, spanking, and some light BDSM (they planned to try the heavier stuff later on). Although, they dated for eight months before they first shared clothes which led to a couple of other firsts for them. 

It was mid-Ferbruary and Iwaizumi was going to stay at Oikawa's house. Oikawa's parents had been gone for the week, so the couple decided to have a sleepover. 

"Hey Tooru, have you seen my clothes?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"No I haven’t, Iwa-chan." 

"Oh, I must have forgotten them. But I don't want to go back to get them. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" 

"Sure, go ahead." 

Iwaizumi walked in the closet and grabbed one of Oikawa's bigger shirts and just wore that with boxers. Oikawa turned around and his jaw dropped. 

"You look good in my clothes, Haji," Oikawa teased. 

Iwaizumi flushed red before replying, "T-thanks." 

"Actually, it's kind of making me horny." 

"You could have just said that you want to have sex, Tooru." 

"Sorry, but seeing you in my clothes turns me on. But, yeah, do you want to have sex?" 

"You know I could never say no to that," Iwaizumi smirked at the younger boy. 

"I just have one question."

"Hm?" 

"How about I top you, Haji?" Oikawa suggested.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied with no hesitation

"Wait, really?" 

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that for a while, but I assumed you didn’t want to top since you never said anything.”

"I assumed you didn’t want to bottom!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“Nope. I’ve been thinking about you fucking me for weeks.”

Oikawa flushed red. “Oh, okay then. I’ll, uh, fuck you then,” Oikawa paused before continuing to ask, “Also, um...what position do you want to do it?”

“From the front preferably. I want to be able to look at you,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Um...okay. Lay down then.”

Iwaizumi laid back onto the bed and Oikawa looked nervous to say the least, but he made his way to bed and crawled on top of Iwaizumi. For a few minutes they just stayed like that with Oikawa on top of Iwaizumi neither of them moving a muscle.

“Oh my fucking gosh. Just kiss me already dammit,” Iwaizumi complained.

“I don’t, uh, I-” Iwaizumi cut off Oikawa by pulling him down to crash his lips against his own. He pulled away after a minute.

“Take control, Tooru. I don’t wanna do all the work. That’s why you’re on top, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi smirked.

  
  


“Fine, Iwa-chan. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I doubt you will and if you do, I’ll tell you, okay?” Iwaizumi assured Oikawa who nodded in response.

The brunette leaned back down and kissed Iwaizumi passionately. Oikawa slowly started to trail kisses down Iwaizumi’s jaw before making it to his neck. When he got there, he pulled up and looked at Iwaizumi with uncertainty.

“Why’d you stop?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Is it okay if I leave marks on you today, Haji?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Oikawa leaned down and started tracing kisses down Iwaizumi’s neck, sucking and biting at different moments, leaving several hickies. Iwaizumi moaned in response and put a hand over his mouth to try and silent himself as he was never a fan of being loud. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and said, “Let me hear you, Hajime.” Iwaizumi nodded and moved his hand away from his mouth.

Oikawa started to tug on Iwaizumi’s shirt and the latter lifted his upper body so that Oikawa could pull it off. After Oikawa pulled off Iwaizumi’s shirt, Iwaizumi did the same to Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa then started to trail kisses down Iwaizumi’s chest, biting and sucking as he made his way down. He kept kissing until he got to Iwaizumi’s pants and looked up at him to make sure Iwaizumi was okay with him pulling them off to which Iwaizumi nodded. He lifted up his waist and lower body so that Oikawa could pull off his pants and boxers which the brunette did. Oikawa paused for a second and Iwaizumi was starting to wonder why he wasn’t pulling his pants off as well. Then, Oikawa started to move his face lower and Iwaizumi realized that the former was going to suck him off.

Oikawa started to kiss the inside of Iwaizumi’s thighs as a way of teasing Iwaizumi, which definitely worked. Iwaizumi had already been excited and was becoming frustrated at this point, he just wanted Oikawa’s mouth around his dick. He started to squirm and Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hip to prevent him from moving. Oikawa continued to leave kisses on Iwaizumi’s thighs once the latter stops squirming. Iwaizumi arches his back a bit and moans loudly when Oikawa bites down on his thigh.

“F-fuck,” Iwaizumi moans as Oikawa keeps biting and sucking on his thighs. He continues to tease Iwaizumi for a while longer, tracing his tongue across his thighs, planting kisses, and leaving marks. Iwaizumi can’t help but fist the sheets when Oikawa moves his mouth from Iwaizumi’s right thigh to his left, pausing for a second, his hot breath lingering over Iwaizumi’s dick. Iwaizumi pathetically tries to thrust up and land his dick in Oikawa’s mouth, only for Oikawa to move away and hold him down tighter. 

“S-stop fucking t-teasing me, T-Tooru,” Iwaizumi grumbled between his moans.

Oikawa placed a few more kisses on Iwaizumi’s left thigh before hovering his mouth over Iwaizumi’s cock. He started off by giving it small, soft kisses and tracing his tongue up and down Iwaizumi’s dick. He was about to put it in his mouth when he suddenly pulled away.

“What the hell, Tooru?!” Iwaizumi hissed.

“Beg me for it, Hajime,” Oikawa smirked.

“No.”

“Fine then. I’ll leave you achingly hard as you are.”

“No! Fine. Please! Please! Tooru, please suck my dick!” Iwaizumi whined.

“That’s better, Haji.”

Oikawa leaned back down and gripped Iwaizumi’s cock in his hands as he barely licked the tip. Iwaizumi moaned loudly in response, gripping Oikawa’s hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. “Someone’s sensitive,” Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi was going to tell him to shut up, but the words came out as a moan when Oikawa licked his dick again. Oikawa gave his dick a few more kisses and licks before putting it in his mouth, somehow managing to fit it all the way in, barely. Iwaizumi gasped, moaned loudly, and pulled Oikawa’s hair, dragging out a low moan from the brunette.

“Oh my...fuck!” Iwaizumi whimpered.

Oikawa continued to bob his head up and down on Iwaizumi’s cock, licking it occasionally. Iwaizumi was a writhing, moaning mess. He was damn near shameless with how loud his moans were. Moans that got even louder when Oikawa hollowed out his cheeks. With Oikawa’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked and licked Iwaizumi’s dick at the same time, Iwaizumi couldn’t help it and accidentally thrusted up into Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi was shocked when Oikawa neither gagged nor choked. He grabbed Oikawa’s head and looked at him with slight concern, creating a look of confusion on the brunette’s face.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What do you mean, Hajime? I’m fine.”

“How the hell did you not choke?”

“Wow, Haji. I thought you knew,” Oikawa rolled his eyes as he continued, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi was stunned, beyond stunned actually. Although he didn’t have much time to think before the brunette begin to lower his head so that his mouth was positioned right over Iwaizumi’s cock.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and asked, “Now, can I continue or not?”

Iwaizumi quickly nodded and said, “Yes please continue, Tooru.”

Oikawa began to lick Iwaizumi’s dick before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking it the same way he had before. Aside from the shock of information his boyfriend had given him, Iwaizumi was clueless as to how Oikawa was this good at blowjobs because he knew for a fact that Oikawa had never given a blowjob before in his life until now. It had hardly been five minutes and he was getting close and was sure Oikawa knew as well. Aside from slowly reaching his climax, all Iwaizumi could focus on was the swirly movements that Oikawa’s tongue made across his cock. Focusing on that just made him closer to his climax than before. He was practically on the edge. No, he was on the edge.

“Tooru, I-I’m g-gonna cum,” Iwaizumi gasped. Not even ten seconds later, Iwaizumi came in Oikawa’s mouth and the latter swallowed it all, which didn’t even shock Iwaizumi at how easily Oikawa had done it.

Oikawa laid his head in-between Iwaizumi’s legs for a few seconds before sitting up. Oikawa got off the bed, pulling off his pants and boxers and then he walked over to the drawer to grab lube before looking at Iwaizumi with a questioning look on his face.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I know we don’t always use them, but do you want me to use a condom or not?”

“No. Let’s not,” Iwaizumi abruptly and quickly responds.

“Someone’s demanding.” Oikawa chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up and get over here.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m coming, Haji.”

Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi and sat on the bed between the latter’s legs. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He waited a few minutes for it to warm up, giving Iwaizumi time to become very impatient. So impatient that he almost didn’t care if the lube was cold, yet even though he had been impatient, the second he felt Oikawa’s lube-covered fingers prod for his hole, Iwaizumi was rather grateful that Oikawa had allowed the lube to warm up. Iwaizumi let out a small gasp, one that was barely audible, when Oikawa started to push his first finger into his ass. Oikawa started to slide his finger deeper into Iwaizumi’s ass, thrusting a bit and starting to stretch him out. Although the pace was a little too fast for Iwaizumi to handle. It almost hurt. No, not almost. It did hurt.

“S-stop. H-hurts,” Iwaizumi hissed and Oikawa started to pull his finger out before Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and said, “D-don’t pull it out. Just stop moving for a second okay?”

Oikawa nodded before asking, “Was I too fast?” Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa gave him a soft kiss before murmuring an apology.

“It’s fine, Tooru. Just go a little bit slower. It is the first time I’m getting fucked you know,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Okay, just let me know if I’m too fast or when to slip in another finger.”

Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa continued thrusting his finger, although he was a bit slower this time. Oikawa moved his head down and captured Iwaizumi’s lips on his own. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi broke away and told him to add in another finger to which Oikawa obeyed. He made sure to be gentle yet was still thrusting both of his fingers in a manner that would properly stretch Iwaizumi out. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s fingers moving inside his ass, searching for something. Something that Iwaizumi had found over the many times he had stretched Oikawa out right before he fucked him senseless. He knew Oikawa had found what he was looking for, his prostate, when the brunette curled his long fingers and Iwaizumi moaned loudly, arched his back, and saw stars all at the same time.

Oikawa continued to stretch out Iwaizumi and was about to add a third finger when the latter murmured, “Wait a second, Tooru.” Oikawa nodded and just continued with two fingers instead. After a few minutes more, Iwaizumi told Oikawa he could add a third finger. Oikawa started to add a third finger, but it took a moment because he was met with a bit of resistance and was trying not to hurt Iwaizumi. It still hurt some, but it was bearable. Oikawa was taking his time to stretch him out and honestly, Iwaizumi was just ready for Oikawa to fuck him. He was burning with desire. If Iwaizumi didn’t have some control left, he would be squirming and begging for Oikawa to be inside him already. Oikawa then curled his fingers against his prostate once again, letting his fingers linger there for a little longer than the previous times, and Iwaizumi threw all control out the window.

“T-Tooru, please f-fuck me!” Iwaizumi begged between his moans. He was squirming underneath Oikawa having abandoned every ounce of dignity and self control he had.

“Not yet,” Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi glared at him and Oikawa laughed at him. Iwaizumi accidentally let out a small whine and Oikawa felt a little bad so he continued speaking, “Fine, Hajime. If you moan and beg a little more, I might fuck you.”

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa as the latter picks up the pace with his fingers, watching Iwaizumi’s face with intensity to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Iwaizumi started to moan exceptionally loud as Oikawa continuously thrusted his fingers against Iwaizumi’s prostate. Iwaizumi had somehow managed to regain some of his self-control, but not for long. So even as his brain began to turn to mush once again, he was still able to think a little bit and while he knew now would be a good time to start begging, there was no way in hell he was going to give Oikawa that satisfaction so easily. Oikawa noticed the look of determination on Iwaizumi’s face and he decided to tease him a bit more.

Oikawa leaned forward, his lips right above Iwaizumi’s neck. “Come on, Haji. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want my cock in you,” he murmured and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s hot breath on his neck.

“Fuck you,” Iwaizumi hissed.

“No I don’t think so, Hajime. Last I checked, I’m the one who’s going to fuck you. Well, I will if you actually beg.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“I hate you.”

“You love me and that’s why you’ll beg for it.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Okay fine then. Be that way, Haji.” Oikawa pulled all three of his fingers out of Iwaizumi’s ass and backed away. Iwaizumi started to let out a small whine and shifted his hips forward, trying to seek contact with Oikawa’s skin, but Oikawa just moved back even further.

“Tooruuu!” Iwaizumi whined. He was beyond frustrated right now.

“What?”

“Why did you move away?”

“You know what I want to hear,” Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa wanted him to beg for it and at this moment he was too frustrated to care.

Iwaizumi sighed, feeling the flush crawl up to his cheeks as he was willingly about to beg for sex. “Please. Please! Fuck me Tooru! I w-want your cock in me so bad!” Iwaizumi begged. He was smirking on the inside as he knew that the last thing he said would work on Oikawa. Oikawa, who currently had his jaw dropped a bit due to shock, almost as if he didn’t expect for Iwaizumi to actually beg. No, he really didn’t think Iwaizumi would beg for it.

Oikawa started to move closer to Iwaizumi once again and grabbed the lube. He squeezed a little bit of lube onto his fingers and spread it over his dick. Oikawa lined his cock against Iwaizumi’s hole. He looked at Iwaizumi one last time to make sure it was okay to which Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and nodded. Oikawa bent down to kiss Iwaizumi. At the same time, he slowly began to push his cock into Iwaizumi’s entrance. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as Oikawa was entering him. It burned a bit, but Iwaizumi thought he could handle more. He was so impatient that he thought he could handle more. He wanted more. Out of his impatience, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s ass and pulled him in as deep as he could go. That was a mistake. Iwaizumi cried out in pain as a result.

“Ow. Ow. Fuck! Shit! That hurts!” Iwaizumi had started crying at this point and they were not tears of pleasure.

“Hajime! What hurts?!” Oikawa had pulled all the way out at this point and was sitting beside Iwaizumi as the latter had curled up in pain. Oikawa gently pulled Iwaizumi into his lap, running his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair.

“My ass, you idiot,” Iwaizumi hissed after a moment of silence.

“Don’t call me an idiot, Haji. You’re the one who got impatient!”

“Yeah and now I really regret it,” Iwaizumi groaned. The pain had begun decreasing some and Iwaizumi had uncurled his body a bit, but was still sitting on Oikawa’s lap.

“Baby, do you want me to grab you some sweatpants?”

“No. I w-want to k-keep going.”

“Are you sure, Haji? We can stop and try again another day.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Tooru. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Okay, I will. And if you change your mind and want to back out, that’s okay.” Iwaizumi nodded in response. They sat there in silence for around ten minutes until Iwaizumi decided to speak again.

“Tooru?”

“Hm?”

“C-can we try a-again?”

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi nodded and leaned up to give Oikawa a small kiss on the lips. A kiss that told Oikawa that he trusts him.

“Okay, Haji. Just don’t get impatient again, alright? I promise once I’m all the way in and you aren’t in as much pain, I’ll fuck you properly. So just be patient, okay?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi nodded.

Iwaizumi crawled off of Oikawa’s lap and laid back down on the bed. Oikawa crawled back on top of him and lined his cock with Iwaizumi’s entrance, once again. He looked at Iwaizumi once more to make sure that he was sure about this and Iwaizumi gave him a look that told him he was fine. With that last bit of confirmation, Oikawa slowly started to push his cock into Iwaizumi’s ass just as he had earlier. This time, however, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrists and pinned them above his head to make sure a repeat of earlier wouldn’t happen. Oikawa continued to look at Iwaizumi for any signs of pain. Iwaizumi was wincing a bit, but it was impossible for it to be completely painless, especially since it was his first time being fucked, but Oikawa didn’t want for it to be overly painful for him. Oikawa, still pushing into Iwaizumi, leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, dragging a loud moan from his throat. Eventually, Oikawa’s cock was all the way in Iwaizumi’s ass and he froze when he saw Iwaizumi’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain and his teeth were clenched.

“Haji, are you okay?!” Oikawa asked.

“H-hurts,” Iwaizumi groaned.

“Do you want to stop?”

“N-no, j-just give me a minute.”

“Alright, tell me when I can move, okay?” Oikawa asked, although it was more like a demand.

“O-okay, I w-will.”

Oikawa stayed still for a few minutes before Iwaizumi gave him the signal to start moving. He started to thrust making sure to be slow and gentle. Oikawa knew the pace would speed up eventually and as ready as he was for that to happen, he knew he had to patient and he had the time to wait. Oikawa continued thrusting, watching Iwaizumi’s face morph into one of pleasure as he moans loudly at the same time.

“T-Tooru...f-faster...please!” Iwaizumi yelled in between his moans and whines.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Oikawa hesitated.

“I-I’m sure. Just increase the pace slowly, okay?”

“Sure, Hajime.”

Oikawa began to speed up his thrusts, little by little. He was surprisingly gentle even as his thrusts got faster. Iwaizumi was releasing small moans until Oikawa hit his prostate. That made Iwaizumi arch his back off the bed and let out a hoarse scream, all while seeing stars in his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist and his arms on Oikawa’s back, pulling him in even deeper and leaving scratches on his back at the same time.

“F-fuck! To-oru!” Oikawa smirked, noticing how Iwaizumi’s face didn’t show any signs of pain, only pleasure.

On a particularly rough thrust, Oikawa gasped, “Haji, you feel so fucking good!” Iwaizumi moaned in response to the praise. Oikawa continued to praise him to which Iwaizumi’s moans grew louder. Normally, Iwaizumi didn’t care for praise, but when Oikawa was on top of him, fucking him, and telling him how good he was, it just made Iwaizumi more and more turned on. Oikawa moved one of Iwaizumi’s legs from his waist and hooked it over his shoulder, the other leg falling to the bed, almost limp-like, as Oikawa fucked him deeper.

Oikawa kissed the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh and murmured, “Love you so fucking much,” before placing another kiss on his thigh. Iwaizumi let out a half hum, half moan in response and Oikawa knew that if he were able to form words right now, he would have said it back.

Oikawa leaned his head down to kiss Iwaizumi catching the latter’s moans in his mouth. The kiss was sloppy and full of lust. It was a clash of tongue and a fight for dominance, and while normally Iwaizumi won their little fight for dominance in the kiss, this time Oikawa won as he bit on Iwaizumi’s lip and forced Iwaizumi to surrender. Oikawa started to pull his lips off Iwaizumi’s when the latter grabbed Oikawa by the hair and pulled him back down, crashing Oikawa’s lips on his own, surprising the brunette, but he eagerly received the kiss. 

Oikawa continued thrusting with Iwaizumi begging him to go both faster and harder in-between his exceptionally loud moans and their rough kisses. Iwaizumi screamed into Oikawa’s mouth and let out broken sobs as the latter hit his prostate over and over again, but he enjoyed every second of it.

“I-I’m close, Haji,” Oikawa moaned. He wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi’s cock and began to stroke it, still thrusting and hitting his prostrate. As a result, Iwaizumi’s moans and screams got impossibly louder, it was shocking that his voice hadn’t given out at this point. Iwaizumi was getting close and gave Oikawa a look, one that he recognized, to let him know. The brunette just continued to stroke him faster.

“ _ Oh...fuck _ ,” Iwaizumi gasped as he came,  _ hard _ . Hard enough that it didn’t just cover Oikawa’s hand, it covered both their stomachs as well and some of it had managed to land on his face and neck.

Oikawa slowed down, but not by much and Iwaizumi rolled his hips in an effort to help his boyfriend. Turns out it did help as a few seconds later, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa cum inside him. The brunette rolled his hips in an effort to ride out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Iwaizumi, not even bothering to pull out yet.

The two laid there in silence for a moment before Oikawa pulled out, but was still laying on top of Iwaizumi. The brunette lifted his face to stare directly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi watched as his boyfriend started to lick the cum off of his hand, still looking him in the eye. Once Oikawa’s hand was clean, the brunette moved both of his hands under Iwaizumi’s eyes, moving his fingers in a wiping motion. Iwaizumi was confused until he realized that Oikawa was wiping his tears. Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed he had been crying, he was too caught up in the pleasure he felt.

After wiping Iwaizumi’s tears, Oikawa placed several soft kisses all over Iwaizumi’s face, poking his tongue out at the areas where Iwaizumi’s cum had landed and licking it. Oikawa told him how good he had been and Iwaizumi just smiled and hummed softly, murmuring, “Love you too,” before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was asleep for maybe two minutes, if that, before Oikawa shook him back awake and Iwaizumi pushed him off of the bed out of reflex.

“Ouch! Iwa-chan! What was that for?” Oikawa whined.

“You startled me! I was asleep.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“Sorry. I’m tired, dumbass.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I think I liked it better when you were moaning my name and begging me to fuck you. Now you’re just being mean,” Oikawa grumbled.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Sorry, baby,” he apologized in the softest tone he could muster.

“It’s fine. Anyways, don’t fall back asleep, Haji. We need to clean up. I don’t think you want to wake up tomorrow with dry cum in your ass.”

“Fair point. Let’s just make it quick, okay?”

Oikawa nodded and got up to go start the bath. Iwaizumi lifted his upper half and started to get off the bed trying to follow before wincing in pain. He wasn’t shocked, of course it would hurt, but he didn’t think it would hurt that badly.

“Damn it, Tooru! My ass hurts!” Iwaizumi yelled. Oikawa, who was still in the bathroom, laughed loudly in response. A few seconds later, he came back into the bedroom.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. I was going to carry you to the bathroom. Why must you be so impatient?” Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Shut up and carry me,” he grumbled, stretching out his arms as he reached for Oikawa.

Oikawa picked him up and Iwaizumi snuggled his head in his boyfriend’s chest. Oikawa laughed before saying, “You know, I don’t get why people think I’m the clingy one when you cling to me more than I do you.”

Iwaizumi just nuzzled his face deeper into Oikawa’s chest and mumbled, “Because my soft side is only for you. No one else.” Oikawa barely heard it, but he did and it made a small smile bloom on his face.

Oikawa walked them into the bathroom and gently set Iwaizumi down in the tub. He crawled in and sat behind him shortly after. Iwaizumi wanted to lean against Oikawa’s chest, but he knew if he did that then they would sit there until the water is cold. Instead he waited as Oikawa grabbed the shampoo and washed both his own hair and Iwaizumi’s hair. After rinsing of their hair, Oikawa washed off the both of them. As soon as they were cleaned, they got out of the tub and Oikawa carried Iwaizumi back to bedroom (Iwaizumi totally didn’t beg for it).

They each put on a pair of boxers and Iwaizumi put on one of Oikawa’s shirts as well. They crawled into bed and Iwaizumi tucked his face into Oikawa’s chest as the latter held him close. Laying against Oikawa’s chest and listening to his heartbeat was Iwaizumi’s favorite thing to do after sex. He could never get enough of snuggling his head against the brunette’s bare chest. It was comforting and safe. 

Iwaizumi was beginning to fall asleep on Oikawa’s chest as they laid in silence for several minutes. That is until Oikawa said, “Haji, I didn’t know you have a praise kink.”

Iwaizumi blushed and mumbled, “Shut up,” before lightly hitting Oikawa on the chest.

“What? It’s cute. And funny when you think about it.”

“How so?”

“You like to be praised during sex and I like to be degraded.” They both burst out into laughter.

“Oh my gosh, shut up. That is...that is not funny,” Iwaizumi choked out between his laughs.

“Then why are you laughing?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi’s laugh ceased immediately. Oikawa laughed at that and his boyfriend’s laugh started up again. They continued like this for minutes. At this point, Iwaizumi was lightly slapping Oikawa’s chest in an attempt to calm down his laugh. It wasn’t working much. After a few more minutes, they stopped laughing.

“Why were we laughing again?” Oikawa asked.

“I don’t remember.”

The two began to fall asleep until Iwaizumi came up with an idea to rile up Oikawa as revenge for making him blush so hard. With a small grin on his face, he mumbled, “Hey Tooru?”

“Yeah, Haji?”

Iwaizumi looked up into those brown eyes and said, “Next time, I want to ride you.”

Oikawa’s face went red and he smiled. “So it wasn’t that bad?” Oikawa questioned.

“Far from it. I enjoyed it, a lot. I can’t believe I didn’t suggest it sooner. Although, my ass hurts like hell.” Iwaizumi laughed a bit.

“Well, it’s gonna hurt you idiot. It hurts on the first time anyways, but at least I stretched you out properly unlike someone.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I didn’t know what I was doing the first time,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Yeah, I know. You were so sloppy stretching me out when we first fucked. You didn’t even use three fingers.”

Iwaizumi went red and groaned before saying, “Shut up. It wasn’t that bad, right?”

“It was...a bit uncomfortable and fairly painful, but you did better after that so I can’t complain.”

Iwaizumi smiled and gave Oikawa a small kiss on his chest as he was too lazy to lean up and kiss his forehead or even his cheek. He let out a small laugh before Oikawa said, “Plus, it probably hurt because you got so impatient.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi retorts immediately, feeling his cheeks go red from embarrassment.

“Oh, is Iwa-chan salty?!” Oikawa teased.

“I am not salty,” Iwaizumi huffed out before adding in a more gentle tone, “Besides, it won’t happen again.”

“So next time you’ll be more patient?”

Iwaizumi hummed as he buried his face back into Oikawa’s chest and replied, “Next time I’ll be more patient.”

Oikawa ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. He knew what running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair would do to him and as he predicted, a few minutes later he heard soft snores coming from the boy on his chest. Oikawa smiled and fell asleep shortly after, his fingers still tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment some feedback and leave Kudos
> 
> Follow my social medias for updates:
> 
> Twitter: k_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
